


Don't even try.

by Jonah_Smith_907



Series: Some fluff shit, some rough shit. [4]
Category: daredevil - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Don't Judge Me, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, Just read carefully, Matt just wants to die, Matt's done, Suicidal Matt, This is heavy, Why Did I Write This?, for some, i wrote this in like 20 minutes, this is like full on suicidal, this might be triggery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonah_Smith_907/pseuds/Jonah_Smith_907
Summary: Matt is in the convent with Maggie. He's done. She doesn't approve. He doesn't care."The people of this city need you alive. I need you alive."“Why?”“Because you give them hope.”“I don't have any more hope to give.”BEWARE OF THE SUICIDE IN THIS ONEI rated it mature, just to be sure. Same goes for the graphic depictions of violence. Just be careful.





	Don't even try.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, apart from the suicidal thing, there's also some talk about abortion. I don't want to offend anybody, I just needed a plot line to get some shit outta my system. So sorry if somebody feels offended by that. Hell, even I feel slightly offended.

Matt gave Maggie a look. “I know who you are.”

Her heart skipped a beat at that. She stared at him. “Oh yes?”

“You are sister Maggie.” She nodded. He continued: “Or, also known as Magaret Grace Murdock. Married to Battlin' Jack Murdock. My father.” He got up from the chair he'd been sitting in and slowly walked to the window. “You are my mother.”

There was silence in the little room. Silence, except for the nun's heart beating fast, her breath painting pictures in Matt's head. 

“Yes.”, she finally said. It sounded like a confession. “I am your mother.”

“Except you're not.” He didn't even look at her when he cut her off. “You were, once. Many years ago. Before you left.”

“I tried. I tried to be a good mother to you, but I just couldn't … I wasn't strong enough.”

“Then you should not have gotten pregnant.”

“You were an accident.”

“You could have gotten an abortion.”

“Don't you want to live??”, Maggie asked, a hint of agitation in her otherwise quiet and calm voice.

Matt turned around, face perfectly neutral. “No.” He took a step closer to her. “You never should have saved me.”

A heartbeat of silence. “But I did. The people of this city need you alive. I need you alive.”

“Why?”

“Because you give them hope.”

“I don't have any more hope to give.”

“But …” She looked for the right words, face pulled into a sad frown. “Life is a gift. And you can't just … throw it away.”

“No. Life isn't a gift. Life is for people who want to live. For people who enjoy life.” He looked back at the window. “I don't.”

“That is not an answer! You can't just say something like that!”

“Oh, I don't just say it. I've thought about it, long and hard. And I've come to the conclusion that I do not wish to keep torturing myself by putting others before me. By putting everybody. Before me. But, being the prick I am, I can't help it. So it'll end sooner or later. And there's nothing you can do to change my mind.” He gave her a tired smile “Don't even try.”


End file.
